Ladies Choice
by narcistgal
Summary: This is a story about Draco who has been left by his own girl. Not tragedy though. Please R&R! DMHG


A/N: Hey! I'm back with my second songfic here!! Please R&R! Corrections or comments are very much accepted! .

"Ladies Choice"

Draco Malfoy woke up one morning and found only himself in the bed. Where was she? He searched the whole mansion only finding a CD and a letter. He opened the letter first

_Dear Draco,_

_Please listen to the CD. After you have listened to it, another letter will appear._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Draco stared at the letter. That's all she wanted to say? To listen to this CD? Well, if that's what she wants, then he'll do it. For her only. He took the CD and put it in the CD player she took to his mansion.

You did everything  
I asked you not to  
Look where it got you  
I'm sure  
You heard it before  
How could you?  
Baby, why would you?

Goodbye, sweetheart  
Countdown started  
Words are heavy  
But I'm far from broken hearted  
Goodbye stranger  
I'll take the fall  
Lies were tempting  
You know you never really threw me off at all  
Go ahead  
Waste your time  
Count me out  
Take your place at the end of the line  
Raise a glass  
No surprise  
Here's to us at the end of the line (oh)  
Here's to us at the end of the line

I'll miss the version of you  
Who loved me  
And all that they don't see  
You said you could be good

Draco went still. He remembered clearly now when he promised her that he'd be better, change for her.

-Flashback- (not that important, skip it if you like)

_Hermione walked away from Draco and her friends. She was disappointed, very disappointed with Draco. He had insulted her friends _again. _Usually she'd just punch him abit, but this time, she couldn't take it anymore, he already went overboard. She'd slapped him hard and walked away._

_Draco came running to her and turned her around to face him. Her face showed anger, disappointment, and sadness while hi showed sorry and hurt._

"_Hermione, wait." he pleaded._

"_Why should I? You hurt me by insulting my friends, Draco. You know that they're really important to me."_

"_I'm really sorry, Hermione. I didn't think before I insulted them."_

"_And you call yourself a Malfoy?" she snapped at him._

"_Hermione, I promise I'll change and be a better man for you. So please… come back to me…" he plead again._ (A/N: somehow the sentence 'come back to me' doesn't feel right. Help me please?)

_Their eyes met. She looked unsure of what to do. "Will you… will you really do that for me?" she asked quietly._

"_Of course. I'll do anything to have you by my side. I love you, Hermione. I don't want to lose you 'cause you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

"_I… I love you too…"_

"_Then-"_

"_But please, don't hurt me anymore…"_

"_I promise."_

- End of Flashback-

Somehow you're guilty  
And you're not even sorry

Goodbye, sweetheart  
Countdown started  
Words are heavy  
But I'm far from broken hearted  
Goodbye stranger  
I'll take the fall  
Lies were tempting  
You know you never really threw me off at all  
Go ahead  
Waste your time  
Count me out  
Take your place at the end of the line  
Raise a glass  
No surprise  
Here's to us at the end of the line (oh)  
Here's to us at the end of the line

Draco listened through the rest of the song while his heart broke into pieces. He couldn't say anything. What did he do that made her tired of the relationship, tired of _him_? Why'd she leave him?

He turned the CD case to look at the singer's name. It was Mandy Moore. Instantly after, another letter appeared out of thin air. He reached for it and opened it.

_Dear Draco,_

_Please stop right there before you curse or insult Mandy Moore for making the song because I know you would do that. I left the house before dawn so you would not wake up. I've moved to my parents' new house. Don't even bother asking Harry and the Weasleys. I didn't tell them about going to leave, and they don't know where my parents' house is. I'm really sorry to leave you but I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of this. I don't expect you to understand, but I hope you will. You'll always be in my heart._

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

He dropped the letter, not able to believe what he just read. (A/N: kinda sappy, I know.)

What could he do? She was gone for good and he wouldn't even be able to get her back even if he wanted to. He knows how clever the woman is.

Then he swore, he'd do whatever it takes to get her back, but not with the hard way if not necessary, she would hate him for that.

_I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around_… (a sentence from "Whatever It Takes" by LifeHouse)

-The End-

A/N: At last! It's the end! Hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to R&R! .


End file.
